mob life
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: Isabella Swan is the daughter of the biggest mob boss in New York, but now, after feeling his daughter was too exposed to the violence of the big city has moved them to the small town of Forks.


Summery: Isabella Swan is the daughter of the biggest mob boss in New York, but now, after feeling his daughter was too exposed to the violence of the big city has moved them to the small town of Forks. But is the town, or rather school big enough for the two largest mob bosses in the country and their kids to live in?

**BPOV**

My hot pink Hummer limo pulled up to the school gates, I could almost feel the stairs of the students burning through the metal of the car. I took and deep breath as Sergio opened my door. I slid my legs out first wanting to make a good first impression. As I stood I could see all the pairs of eyes on me. I shot a small smile to a group of boys as I took my bag from Sergio and started to strut my way to the front office.

About half way to the office I seen a small group of stunning looking teens, two girls and three boys. The big burly one had his arm slung over the drop dead gorgeous blond. Standing next to them was a short pixie like girl with short, spiked out black hair and a beautiful blond boy had both his arms rapped around her. Standing to the edge of the group, almost as if he felt out of their link was the most handsome boy, no, man I had ever seen. He had a thick head of mess bronze hair and the deepest green eyes I had ever seen.

My steps faltered as I went pasted him; I quickly righted myself and moved on as fast as I could to the front office.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" the small stout woman behind the desk asked.

"Umm yes, my name is Isabella swan, I'm new and I need my classes and any other information you could give me." I smiled at her; she smiled back and started to shuffle around in a pile of paper.

"Here you are dear." She handed me, a time table of when and where all my classes were for the week.

"Thanks" I waved and made my way to find my locker, _137_, I read off the paper the office lady had given me.

* * *

Ahhh here we go 137. I opened the locker and stacked all my books in. the bell rang for home room.

I found it with ease and found a set somewhere in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes others started to come in, two girls walked in and sat on either side of me. One was taller then the other and had on thick make up and blond hair, the other was short with thick make up and black frizzy hair.

"Like hi, I'm like Lauren and this is Jessica. Like what's your name?" the blond or Lauren asked while popping her gum, eewww.

"Isabella Swan." I told them, leaving off the part about my friends just calling me Bella, because to be quite frank I knew that I wouldn't be friends with these dull, sheep like girls.

"Like cool, so where did you like move from?" Jessica asked, while spinning her own gum around her finger that is so grows and I could just see the germs she was putting back into her mouth.

"Umm, New York. My dad wanted to get out of the big city I guess." I told them and looked around the room; more students had filed in now and had taken their seats.

My eyes fell on the short girl with black hair that I had seen this mourning, she was looking my way, but not at me, at Lauren and Jessica, she had a scowl on her face.

Mmmm, a little tension I feel. **(A/N that was meant to be in a kind of yoda voice, lol)**

The teacher called the roll and we watched the welcome back mourning announcements on the small and very old T.V in the corner of the room.

The bell for first period rang and the class got up and moved for the door.

"Hi, I'm Alice" the small pixie girl bounced up to me. "You must be Isabella." She stuck her hand out and I took it with out hesitation.

"Yeah, hi" I smiled at her and continued to walk back to my locker.

"So what classes do you have?" she asked, I could tell I would like this girl. She was not a sheep, more like the mountain lion that hunted them. I handed her my time table, a smile lit up her face. "We have almost all our classes together, but when I have fashion you have English lit. I think my brother is in that class.

"Cool, so what did we have first?" I asked and looked through my books.

"Art, its one of the best classes, my best friend Rosalie is in it too, I think you'll like her. So tell me all about you." I shut my locker door and Alice looped her arm through mine.

"Well I'm 17, I just moved here from New York, not with out protest though, trust me. Its just me and my dad, my mom passed away when I was little. I like to read and yeah that's about it, what about you?" I looked down at Alice.

"Well I'm 17 too; I love fashion and Art, all kinds. I have a twin brother and one alder brother and a boyfriend Jasper," Alice shot me a look when she said this; I could see that she really cared for this boy. "Ummm, my dads a doctor." We had made it to the class room now and Alice took me over to where the blond girl from this mourning was sitting.

"Rose, this is Isabella, she's new." Alice pushed me down into the seat next to her as she introduced me to Rosalie.

"Hi" I waved at her and she smiled back.

They two of them started to talk while I went and spoke with the teacher, I came back and two small words stood out to me.

'Charles Lucia' which was my dad's mob name. Then it occurred to me that I didn't no what their last name was. I sat back down and the two of them stopped what they were talking about and turned to me.

"So why don't you guys tell me all about yourselves." I smiled and Alice's face lit up.

"Well," Rosalie started, "I love Art and Fashion, my boyfriend Emmett and to always be right, oh oh and I_ love_ my car." She smiled at me.

"You already know about me" Alice smiled.

We spent the rest of the double period talking and getting to know each other; we all had a lot in common. I was really getting to like these girls and soon forgot that they had said Charlie's mob name.

I sat with them at lunch and met Emmett and Jasper, they were pretty cool too, their other brother Edward wasn't there and Emmett said something Alice about him going somewhere with their dad. 'To, get to know the 'business'' so to speak.

After school they all walked with me to the parking lot, I smiled when I seen Sergio, and waved to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another limo, only this one was black.

"Wow, is that your ride?" Emmett asked, I smiled and nodded.

"My dad doesn't like me to drive in a new place until I get to know it, he is SO over protective" I told them as I rolled me eyes. Alice giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, our dad always makes us take the limo too, we no how you feel." We laughed at our dads when I remember that they had said Charlie's mob name.

"So I'll call you, are you listed?" I asked them as a general.

"Yeah, it's under Cullen" Alice waved as she ran, with Jasper being towed along behind her. I smiled and waved to the others as I walked to my limo and Sergio.

Sergio took my bag and helped me in, as he shut my door it clicked in my head.

'Cullen' as in Carlisle Cullen, one of the biggest mob bosses, under my dad, in the country. Oh this could not be good.

So what do you think? Is it to slow? Does it make sense?

Please give me all the feed back you can and not just

'You suck' or 'it sucks'

So anyway I will try o update once a week, I'm in year 12 so I get a lot of homework so I won't always be able to Wright, but will try my best.

Lots of love,

Mariah


End file.
